Cloud Gazing
by One More Thing
Summary: One Shot.  A quiet afternoon cloud gazing with Inuyasha leaves Kagome with a little more than what she intented.


Hey everyone! This is another one shot, but let me tell you that this DID NOT intend to be one! I am actually planning on writing a multi-chapter fic and I started this. This was supposed to be just the beginning of it, but it kind of evolved in to a stand alone story. So enjoy this really short one shot!

Disclaimer: No own.

Enjoy and please review!

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" Kagome asked indicating the particular cloud with her finger. She and Inuyasha were currently lying on a grassy hill looking up at the sky. It was about mid afternoon, and the sun was at its highest peak; golden rays of light casting themselves upon the pair.

"Naraku with his head chopped off…" Inuyasha replied, smirking widely. At this comment, Kagome sat up, resting her hands on the grass and stared down at the half demon lying beside her. He had his eyes closed and his hands were rested underneath his head. His dog ears twitched at her movements.

"You didn't even look!" Kagome accused playfully. It seemed so peaceful nowadays with Naraku gone.

Inuyasha grumbled quietly and opened one eye to give a quick glance at the cloud. After a two second examination, he closed his eye and breathed softly.

"Kouga with his head chopped off…" he stated nonchalantly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome shook her head tiredly. She raised her arms to stretch and lay back down next to him. Covering her eyes from the sun with her hand, she smiled.

"Can't you stop thinking about death for two minutes?" Inuyasha just Keh'd and rolled over facing away from Kagome; his head propped up against his elbow. Kagome just stared at his retreating back and sighed.

"Come on Inuyasha… Humor me." But Inuyasha didn't reply. He continued doing… whatever it was that he was doing leaving Kagome in her silence.

"Fine…" Kagome mumbled and continued her cloud gazing. She knew how to get his attention…

"Oh wow… look at that one!" Kagome exclaimed in fake amazement. A starry look came in to her eyes. "That one looks like Hojo from school. He was always so generous…"

At this, Inuyasha rolled back over to stare at the clouds. His eyes hardened at the sight of the 'Hojo cloud'. Kagome continued naming boys from her era in the clouds and Inuyasha's eyes seemed to be narrowing with each claim. Even though he didn't know the boys, the fact that the names were **boy** names was enough to annoy him.

"They're just stupid clouds. They don't mean anything…"

"Well actually... Sometimes clouds tell us a story, or they remind us of things or places we've always dreamed to see. Some shape our wants and some are just really pretty to look at." Kagome described sweetly. She laughed lightly.

"Like that one…" Kagome pointed to another cloud. It looked like a broken crescent shape with a triangle sticking out off the top. It was moving slightly in the sky.

"That reminds me of a dolphin. Like the time my dad took me to see them at the aquarium. It was my first time and I was really little. It is one of the few things I remember as a kid…" Kagome remarked.

"And that one…" Kagome continued, this time pointing at two circular clouds connected by a line.

"That one looks like a bike. Like the one my mom got me for my sixth birthday. I remember falling off it so many times." Golden eyes turned toward the girl, watching her shake lightly from laughter. A small smile crept up to the half demon's face, but was gone just as quickly as it came. He stared back up to the sky and continued listening to Kagome's stories.

"See the one with the triangle and a cross? That's like the A plus I got on my finals this year! Remember?" Inuyasha did remember. Kagome had asked him if she could have two weeks to study and after much negotiating, he had finally agreed. It had been a lonely two weeks.

"But clouds don't always have to be about memories. They can also hold beautiful images." Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration as she searched for an example. But Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Like that one?" Inuyasha pointed to an hourglass shape cloud with a circle above it.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah… To me, that one looks like a… a flower in a vase. Something that's very beautiful and unique. What do you see Inuyasha?"

"You."

Kagome heart skipped a beat and she gasped. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha, but he was avoiding her gaze. She watched as he stood up, wiping the dirt off his sleeves. He gave her a quick glance and smiled slightly.

"Come on. Let's go back to the village. I'm hungry." He offered her his hand and she slowly took it. As his fingers grasped her, she felt a jolt hit her, so different than when he usually grabbed her hands. But those other times had been different; they had been when he was protecting or saving her. He pulled her up with ease and began walking off, but at a very slow pace.

Kagome grasped the hand he had held in her other hand and held it against her heart. She smiled happily and sighed. Quickly, she ran and caught up to Inuyasha, and walked along side him. No words were spoken between them. Breaking her gaze from the road ahead, Kagome took a quick moment and tilted her head to gaze upward.

She could have sworn she saw a 'heart shaped' cloud above. But she shrugged it off, still smiling.

Yeah… clouds were stupid…

XxXxXxXxXx

Hope you enjoyed! I literally wrote this in like an hour. I should be studying for my Calculus test tomorrow… oh well!

Be on the look out for another story I plan to write.

And check out my other stories!

Please please review! It really means a lot to me if you do!


End file.
